Naomi
Naomi is a spy for Earl Aveza of Trishanakru, and is her secret second in command. She is portrayed by cast member Elizabeth Olsen and debuts in The Pilot as the Blacksmith of Eliska. Naomi and her people are trying to mend their relationship with Boudalankru after the untimely death of their Prince Kota, who they believe was killed by a member of the Glowing Forest Clan. Despite the Coalition set forth by Commander Lexa, their leader vows to stop at nothing until the killer is brought to justice, 'Jus drein jus daun'. The day the drop ship landed outside Eliska was the day the leader of Boudalankru declared war unless the killer was brought to them, unbeknownst to Naomi they have wrongly accused her for the murder. The Earl sent Naomi and a few Grounders to greet the sky people in hopes of forming an alliance with them. Before / Early life Elei was the Chief Commander of Boudalankru when she met, and fell in love with Bodhi Kom Trishanakru, a union that was frowned upon by the two clans who had been at war with one another for the past decade (before the Coalition). So the young couple kept their relationship a secret for the next three years, until Elei fell pregnant. A hefty bounty was placed on Elei's head the moment Boudalankru found out about her affair with the enemy, for they believed she was a Trishanakru spy. So Elei fled to Monu, the city where Bodhi lived urging him to go with her, but before the blacksmith could agree his neighbor stormed in stating that the Earl wanted to speak with them both. After many hours of deliberation, it was decided that they would allow them both to live, however once Elei gave birth the Earl would be forced to hand her over as it was the only way to bring peace to the clans. Naomi was born in the spring and the Earl granted her two weeks with her child stating that Boudalankru didn't have to know. Elei cherished those two weeks with her daughter and left with her head held high as she greeted Death with a smile on her face. A smile that made the Boudalankru Leader uneasy. Naomi grew up watching her father with fascination as he made various weapons despite his condition (he only had one hand and he is a mute by choice). She met the future Earl when she was six and the two became close friends, so close that when Aveza declared she was going to be Earl one day the two quietly envisioned what kind of leader she would be. Several weeks later Aveza decided that she would need to have a spy and asked Naomi if she would like to have that position. Curious Naomi asked why Aveza would give it to her, Aveza simply replied that Naomi has been deceiving people all her life, and that she trusted her immensely, "You would make the perfect spy my friend,". Naomi considered her proposal for a couple of minutes before agreeing with a wicked grin on her face. The two then pretended to drift apart over the next couple of years to give the illusion that the two were no longer close and when Aveza became Earl eleven years later Naomi became her Spy. Throughout the series |-|Season Two= Season Two |-|Season Three= Season Three |-|Season Four= Season Four ''Personality '' Naomi has worked very hard on the persona she has put into place when she is among those outside of the Earl's inner circle. Those who do not know her see her as a respectable and skilled blacksmith but other then that she isn't anyone special, in fact she is rather forgettable. She tends to keep to herself, only speaking to someone if they talk to her first and only sticking her neck out for someone if no one is around/willing to help. Whenever another clan visits she makes it a point to never leave her shop and to be extra interested in her work when another clan member come snooping. To the Inner Circle she is a different person entirely. She is extremely friendly, and greets those who have officially joined the inner circle with a tight hug. Despite these qualities she is just as serious and brash as the others and will do what she needs to do, become who she needs to become in order to ensure her clans survival. She has a Them versus Us mentality which allows her to feel indifferent towards those who are in different clans or towards those who conspire against them. When she or her clan is betrayed Naomi becomes extremely vengeful and will stop at nothing to get justice, you are dead to her. To the Sky people she is just as friendly and charming, she listens to their leaders fears and works on the Earls behalf to negotiate terms of peace. APPEARANCE Physically, Naomi is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with a round face, pale complexion, and bright green eyes. Her height is 5'6"(168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Her long dark brown hair is often worn down with several Grounder Braids mixed in, only to be pulled into a pony tail if she is getting ready for a fight. Because she isn't a warrior she is never seen wearing war paint. Naomi wears tight black pants with thick, sturdy boots that reach to the middle of her calf. She has several different shirts that she wears but her netted long sleeved shirt with the dark green tank top underneath has to be her favorite. She doesn't typically wear necklaces however several rings are often found on her slim fingers. She doesn't wear the traditional grounder armor unless she is forced to fight or she is working on her Earls orders as a spy. She doesn't have any tattoos as they are recognizable Relationships |-|Earl Aveza= Earl Aveza Naomi is not only the Earl's personal spy but she is also her second in command, unbeknownst to anyone outside their inner circle. The Earl doesn't trust anyone more then she trusts Naomi and will often give her difficult jobs knowing she will not fail. |-|Bodhi= Bodhi Naomi is extremely close to her father, in fact she would go as far as to call him her best friend. Despite the fact that she no longer lives with him she will still visit him everyday. He knows exactly who his daughter is and will take that secret to the grave. |-|Ambassador Rafel= Ambassador Rafel Ambassador Rafel is apart of the Inner Circle and will often barrow Naomi for a couple of missions in Tondc. She respects him immensely but will still question his judgment from time to time. |-|Jacov= Jacov Both of them strongly dislike one another despite him being apart of the Inner Circle. He distrust Naomi and is constantly trying to prove to the Earl that she cannot be trusted, which normally ends with him making an ass of himself |-|Elei † = Elei She never met her mother but enjoys hearing stories about her from her father. According to him Naomi is exactly like her. Notes & Trivia * Ambassador Rafel, Ilian, Willa, Ankara, and Jacov are all apart of the Glowing Forest Clan in the show. * Naomi is the first Grounder from Trishanakru to speak with the Sky People and to show them kindness. Category:Gallery Category:The 100 character